Scary Story: Halloween House of Horrors
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: I got a scary story for ya. This is all mine and might or might not be true.


I got a scary story for ya. This is all mine and might or might not be true.

AN: I know I disappeared for a year but I'm having bad computer problems, and to be honest, I have writer's block again. Among other personal things... (-_-) Anyway, Have a happy and safe Halloween and I'll update my other stories eventully. Btw, this was written last year as a response on a Youtube video and it got lots of good reviews. So I decided *just now* to post it up here. Good Reading! (^-^)/

One night me and my friend Wyatt along with my friend's older brother, who's 17, was trick or treating in our neighborhood. We went out early so we could get the best candy before anyone else did. Our bags were full so we headed home when we saw a Haunted House attraction. We never been inside of one before and thought it'd be cool to check out. There was a sign saying: "If you can survive this Haunted House, then you'll win a prize!" That defiantly got our attention, I mean that prize could be anything! Wyatt's brother didn't go in because he thinks Haunted House attractions were for little kids, so we went in while he waited outside. It was barely lit up, only candles and some lamps lighting the way, adding to the creepiness of the place. True the Halloween decorations were cool but what scared us was the lack of music. In fact, in most Haunted House attractions there's usually scary music playing. This house didn't. As we walked though we got jump scared by the workers that were dressed up as ghouls, ghosts, zombies, and other scary monsters. Each time we get scared by one of them we'd laugh, saying how cool and awesome this place was. Soon we got to the back of the house where another sign was. It said: " I'm glad you made it this far. If you can survive my Ghouls then I'm sure you'll survive my 'Pet'." Me and Wyatt looked at each other wondering what pet they were talking about. We read the sign further and it also said: "Take the flashlights in the bucket with you. If you see my Pet just flash the lights at him. But be careful, you can only use it 3 times on him. After that, it's anyone's game..."

I'll be honest, that sign creeped me out more than anything, but Wyatt took it as another challenge to survive the Haunted House. So, we grabbed the Flashlights and headed further inside. This time no workers popped out to try to scare us. Not only that this part of the house was even darker than near the entrance. Only bits of candlelight flickered here and there.

"What do you think this Pet looks like?" I asked my friend.

"Probably some dog they have dressed up to look like a demon or something." said Wyatt.

We walked around further, sometimes reaching dead ends and backtracking when we got lost. It was about 10 minutes in and we haven't seen any so called pet the sign spoke of. I was glad of that. Soon we saw another sign and what it said scared the shit out of me. It said: "If you made it to this sign without encountering my pet then I have some bad news. This area has a silent alarm that alerts him to intruders. Next to the sign is a clock. By the time you read this it'll already be counting down. You have 20 minutes to reach the exit before my Pet find you. Remember, you can stall him by flashing your light on him three times. Good luck! You'll need it..."

I looked down at the clock and it was reading 19 minutes and counting. My palms were getting a bit sweaty with fear. "Wyatt this is getting scary..." I said. "This is a huge Haunted House, we don't even know where the exit is!" I was getting scared and a bit panicked. But Wyatt only snickered and grinned at me. "It wouldn't be a Haunted House without some monster chasing you! Come on, let's find the exit!"

We walked past the sign and tried to find the exit. I kept checking my cellphone, keeping track of the time before that... that thing finds us. Suddenly we heard footsteps and stopped. Since this part of the attraction was a bit dark we had to rely on our hearing to find out where the steps were coming from. It sounded like they were behind us and getting louder with each step. We didn't bother turning around we just ran. My friend Wyatt was laughing, having the time of his life while I was trying not to scream and cry. I don't know what it was, but something about that mysterious "Pet" didn't sit right with me. It terrified me. We kept running until we reached what looked like the entrance to the basement. I checked the time on my cellphone, it read 9:35. So far 9 minutes has passed since the countdown started. There were lamps that lit up the area we were in so it wasn't that dark, but the basement was. I was looking around to see if I could see anything out of the ordinary when Wyatt got my attention.

"Hey, there's another sign over there." he said, pointing in that direction. We walked up to it and it also had a clock that was counting down. The sign read: "You are very brave to have made it this far. Not many have survived to come all this way. The exit is hidden somewhere in this area but be warned. You don't have much time, for my Pet is getting restless in his hunt. Find the exit and there you will get your prize. Remember your flashlights and to use them. One more thing, if you see the face of my Pet... DO NOT SCREAM."

The last part of those words were written in red, like blood red. I was freaking out by this point and Wyatt even looked a little scared. "Do not scream? W-why would they say that?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not staying here to find out." I said.

We looked around the area we were in and found doors that either lead to nowhere or to other rooms that were dead ends. The only place we haven't checked yet was the basement. It was pitch black and I did not want to go down there. But the exit must be down there, it's the only place we haven't checked. We got ready to go down there when we heard a deep growl. It was far from us but so loud that it caused us to jump in surprise. Being bold, which was surprising for me, I slowly turned around and saw nothing but two huge cat-like glowing eyes. Now this wasn't the kind of eyes a Lion or a Tiger would have, these eyes were BIG. They were oval shaped and slightly slanted, the pupil was jet black and the outer area was red.

Cats do NOT have eyes in that color.

Wyatt was wondering what I was looking at and when he turned around he also saw the eyes. They were just staring at us, unblinking. It stood in a shadowed area so we didn't see the body, only the glowing bloodshot eyes. Wyatt, thinking quickly grabbed his flashlight and turned it on. It was so bright that we both had to cover our eyes. We heard it screech and run off in the opposite direction. When he turned it off he turned his head to look at me, fear in his eyes.

"Dude? What the fuck was that?" he asked me.

I shook my head and whispered to him. "I don't know... but it's gone now." I quickly checked the time, 9:45. We had less than a minute to find the exit and get the hell out of here. We turned around, ran down inside the basement and quickly searched for anything that was an exit. Then I look to my right and see a door with a ladder. After inspecting it I saw that it was the exit! I was so happy to have found it.

"Wyatt! I found the exit!" I said. I didn't hear him answer me so I called his name again. "Wyatt? Wyatt, where are you?" I walked towards were we entered the Basement and saw him standing there looking at something. He raised his arm and pointed at what it was and when I looked up.

I tried my best not to scream.

I was hoping for a cute little dog in costume. Hell a Pit Bull would've been nice. But what stood in front of us was so terrifying and creepy that it looked like something out of the seventh circle of Hell.

In front of us, was some sort of monster with the face of a human, body of a goddamn gorilla, and arms and legs of a cat. It was hairless except for some hair on it's head and it looked like it was wearing ripped up shorts. It's face was hideous to look at. Imagine someone with Down Syndrome with the face of one of those Predators you see in the Alien movies. Me and my friend were scared shitless at this point. The thing just scared at us. It didn't move or do anything. We were so scared that we temporarily forgot about the flashlights. Suddenly I heard ringing, my phone was going off since I put a timer on it. Taking a quick glance I saw that it was 10:00pm.

Time was up.

The ringing my phone was doing made it snarl at us and on cue my friend started screaming. The creature's eyes immediately focused on him and was about to attack. I frowned and quickly turned on my flashlight, aiming it straight for its face. I saw it blink and shut its eyes as a loud growl mixed with screeching filled our ears. I looked at Wyatt and he was still frozen as a statue, so I took his flashlight and turned it on, sitting it next to the other one and watched at the creature screamed in pain.

"Come on! Let's get the hell out of here!" I yelled. I took Wyatt's arm and we raced to the ladder, climbing up on it as fast as we could. Then we opened the doors to the other side of the basement. We crawled out and shut the door then ran as far as we could. We ran far enough and stopped to catch our breath. Wyatt was flipping out.

"THAT IS NOT RIGHT! WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP SHIT WAS THAT?!" he yelled.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and shook my head. "Something out of a horror movie... But ten times worse..." I said.

"Let's get the hell out of here, before that freak of nature comes back." he said.

I couldn't have agreed more. So we walked out of the backyard of the Haunted House. This yard was huge so it took us a few minutes to get to where my friend's brother was. He was eating some candy he no doubt swiped from Wyatt's bag and grinned at us when we came into view.

"About time scaredy cats!" he said. "I heard you two screaming all the way out here. So, how was it?"

We both looked at each other then at him, wondering if we should tell him what we saw. I was about to say how it was when a older woman wearing a black robe walked up to us. She smiled and gave me and Wyatt each $50 cash. We were shocked to receive this kind of money.

"Um, what's this for?" I asked.

"This is your prize. You are the first two I've had in my Haunted House to actually make it out safely. Congratulations to the both of you."

Wyatt's brother whistled at the amount and rubbed his brother's hair, saying how lucky he was to earn it. I couldn't believe it at first. "Thank you, Ma'am." I said.

She nodded at us. "You are most welcome dear." She turned to leave when Wyatt called out to her.

"Hey! What the hell was with that thing back there?!" he asked.

The only response was the older woman smiling at us, then walking back to her house. It was way past 10pm at this point so we went on home. As we were walking Wyatt's brother asked us a question. "Hey, what was in that house that scared you two anyway? I bet it was one of those animatronic monsters wasn't it?"

"You could say that. It was creepy to look at." I said.

"And butt ugly too.." said Wyatt.

His brother laughed and teased us on how scared we were. Out of curiosity I looked back at the Haunted House. My heart jumped in my throat when I saw the creature on the roof watching us leave. It then went back in the house through a window. I don't know what the hell that was that night. Animatronic, hologram, whatever. All I know is this is the first and last time I'm ever going to a Haunted House. And I think my friend feels the same way.

And whatever that creature was, I just hope that I never see anything like that again.


End file.
